User blog:PoptartPlus/The Art Blog that had been Suggested to Me
I have been suggested to make an art blog. It's basically my gallery, but with comments. In essence, it's stupid, but yeah. comicplus.png|(That awkward moment when you accidentally upload the uncensored version. Dear administrators: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry) Just the three.png Apples!.png Ladiiiies.png it means balloon.png big and little.png screw crop.png|This is never not hilarious. Dollars and Cents.png metric crapload of art.png|Phineas has been hit by puberty like an unforgiving brick. Birfdaaaaaaay.png Fifteeeen.png Crap.png|POPTART THIS PICTURE IS TERRIBLE; GO TO YOUR CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE. Where am i.png|DYURPHURPHURP I HAVE A FANFICTION AND I DREW ART FOR IT...okay but really, this is a scene I want to do. It hasn't happened yet, though....(The Far and Unfamiliar Home--it is occurring to me that that is a stupid title) Him again.png|A character of a friend. I drew him a while before (and I mean a WHILE) but I did it over because haha I must've secretly sucked at drawing for a long time. Flowers.png|Am I the only person who wonders why flowers are always pink in cartoons? Nya nya nya.png|One panel out of a comic I made up. This is really THE largest freaking panel, and maybe I should've colored it, but hey people like this kinda stuff I guess. so much.png The Gender Twist.png|Needs to be redone now that I have better paper. Undefinable Shape of People.png|Could also stand redoing. tracing.png|I have a standby comparison of the sketches to that WAY earlier comic art. Some of them do look a bit better. Not my job.png|My life story. What's up.png Schoolgirl.png|Thought it might intrigue you people that I also do some of this "Manga" deal. Phineasgrowing.png Isabellagrowing.png Candacegrowing.png Ferbgrowing.png|Let me finally explain all these--I have a pet peeve for when people are incapable of believably aging a character. Just making them grow a few feet and maybe some facial hair or other such things isn't enough. That's not a teenager/adult, that's a really weird child. So I uploaded my own interpretations of some of the first characters that come to mind, probably because I mistakenly think I'm better than everyone else and put out mine to show off. And before Gurgy asks, I will do more of these, there will be Stacy, and she will be HOT. So there. IsaBoop.png|Isabella, inspired by the Betty Boop cartoons from the 30s. I did Phineas and Ferb in a similar oldie style, but they don't look as good. Oh boy, I'm a gettin' in SO much trouble....jpg|my greteast mastrer wurk Y u no leave.png|That is me with the hat and the stupid face. If you need any further explanation...I don't know what your problem is, but I might add it on. Seventy-five.png|Yeah, I designed some second generation children. For design's sake, mostly. I'll color this myself, but does anyone else want to try it? AdrianF.png|My first real drawing of Adrian (oldest daughter of Phineas and Isabella, as seen in the last picture). Pretty much the only one whose design I didn't alter. Colleen.png|Colleen, the youngest. Her bangs changed the next time around. Rosa.png|Rosa, the between-er, whose hair is totally different from this now. Heeheehee old art~ Modded75.png|On deviantArt, this is my hundredth upload. Adrian just looks silly. White streak.png|A deviantArt request from CreepECrawlyMan. He asked me to draw his Phinbella children, Olivia and Quinn. This is what I gave him. Ain't it honest.png|Coincidence how I drew this, in lieu of recent events. Anyway, if this is lost on you...welcome to the fandom. All of us are friends.png|Phineas and friends. Circa 15-ish years of age. The wiki is doing this weird stretchy thing. IMAG0106.jpg|I painted this a couple weeks ago, and I took some pictures of it (close up shots since this is a rather blurry picture). Acrylic on canvas. IMAG0107.jpg IMAG0108.jpg IMAG0109.jpg IMAG0110.jpg HORSEY.png|LOOK AT MY HORSEY, MY BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL HORSEY Zombie perry.png|Hope you're not that sensitive because a really old drawing of ZOMBIE PERRY IS IN THE HOUSE Sketchdump1.png|Sketchdump of random garbage. Kinda-realistic-kinda-not. Sketchdump2.png|Ladies with silly hair. He exists for NO REASON.png|A Phineas and Isabella boy who serves no purpose. I just drew him. He's useless and he should be ashamed of himself. More to come; why do I draw so many women Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts